


Movie Night

by Mouse1985



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse1985/pseuds/Mouse1985
Summary: You have a crush on Loki and when you wake up in his bed...bow chicka wow wow





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think :)

It was Sunday. You had nothing to do. But you had a plan. Yesterday you had seen Loki read Lord of the Rings. For some reason you and Loki were friends. Before he had come to live in the Avengers tower, to work with the other Avengers, you had been the one who pulled pranks. You and he were a great team in that area.

You treated him normally. Where other people were still resenting him for New York, you had a different opinion about that. When you saw him for the first time, you also saw that he was tall, dark and handsome. After about two weeks you met him in the kitchen and he tried to intimidate you, but you had looked at him, kept your head tilted and gave him a little wink.  
He had looked back in amazement, and precisely because you were doing normally, Loki acted normal to you after that.

Now, a few months later, you had developed a serious infatuation and it became more difficult to treat him as a friend.  
Because you had seen him read the book, you decided to present a film marathon. You all had the movies of LOTR and now stood in front of Loki's door. You knocked and a moment later the door opened.

Loki's eyes glistened and he looked at you mischievously. "Little one, did you come up with a new prank? You shook your head and held up the DVDs. 'Watch a movie?'  
He nodded and opened the door further.

"I saw that you were reading the book. Maybe nice to watch the movies?" Loki looked at the covers of the DVDs. The technology of Earth was now completely clear to him and while you installed yourself on the couch, he put the first movie in the DVD player.  
He disappeared into the kitchen and came back with something to drink and popcorn. While the first movie started, you made yourself comfortable and together you watched the first movie.

A movie of LOTR takes around 2.5 to 3 hours to end and after the first film you took a short break. You discussed the film, which you had seen at least 20 times and Loki compared the book to the movie. You felt completely familiar with him. It was fun and soon the second film went on.

It was around six o'clock that it was done and you decided to eat something together. "Can you make something you have in Asgard?" you asked him. Loki looked at you in surprise. "Of course, treat me as your personal cook," sounded his dry answer. You grinned and with a sweep of his hand, food appeared on the table. You smiled and started eating.

'Wine?' You nodded and Loki poured a deep red wine. You took a sip and felt the drink warm you inside. It was delicious. You ate together and invented new pranks for the other Avengers. Around 9 o'clock the last film went on. You were full of food and the wine you had drunk was pretty strong. Because you did not drink often, you noticed that you became drowsy. You sat next to Loki on the couch and you felt how you fell against him. He did not seem to mind and put an arm around you. You snuggled against him and your eyes closed further. The last thing you saw was how Frodo and Sam argued.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

You woke up with a feeling of pressure in your head. You did not kow where you were, but then you noticed that you were lying half on Loki. You lifted your head a little and noticed to your horror that you were lying in his bed, with your arm around his chest. Your legs were next to his and your head was on his shoulder.

Loki slept. His chest went quietly up and down and despite the fact that at the thought of you in bed with Loki made your face a bright shade of red, you suddenly realized that this was the perfect opportunity to explore. Your thoughts went back to last night. You had fallen asleep and it seemed that Loki had put you in his bed and just lay down next to it. Your pants were out, and then you noticed that you were wearing a green shirt. You became even redder. He had undressed you...

You moved your arm carefully and suddenly a thought came up. Your legs felt Loki's legs and he was not wearing pants. Would he sleep naked?

Carefully, in order not to wake him, you lifted the sheet a bit and dropped it immediately again. Yes... he slept naked and OMG...

You carefully sat up. You looked at his face, but he still seemed to be asleep. You pulled off the sheet and admired him in all his glory. It was morning and Loki had, just like mortal men, a boner.

And Jesus, he was huge. Your mouth fell open. That would not even fit. You were a virgin. Not because you were unattractive, or a lack of attention, but it had not happened yet and you wanted to do it for the first time with someone who knew what he was doing.

Loki still breathed quietly and suddenly you made a decision. Perhaps a stupid decision, but who cares? Your hand slowly went to his member and while you kept a close eye on his face, you touched him. You closed your hand around the shaft and slowly moved it up and down. You did not know exactly what to do, but you had seen porn movies and picked up a few things here and there. You squeezed a little harder and rubbed up and down. Loki's breath went a little faster, but his eyes were still closed.

A drop of pre-cum came out of the head, and although you had never done it before, and you'd always thought it would be filthy, you licked your lips and then licked over his head.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Loki's POV

He noticed that she woke up and was curious how she would react. She had fallen asleep next to him on the couch. He had watched the film till the end and then carried her to his bedroom. It was a beautiful girl. With his magic, he had taken off her clothes and looked at her curves. Perfect. He had dressed her in one of his own shirts and then put the girl in his bed. He had grown hard with the thought of her underneath him, writhing and groaning, but there was nothing to it if she was not awake. With a grin he lay down naked next to her and finally fell asleep.

He felt her hand go over his stomach muscles and how she pulled the sheet away. He heard how she held her breath when he saw his member. He watched her to his eyelashes as he just breathed through. Her mouth was open. Loki was well endowed and he was afraid that it would frighten her. Until she closed her hand around him and moved up and down. It was almost impossible not to respond to her touch and he breathed slightly faster. Suddenly he felt her wet tongue go over his head and Loki's eyes flew open.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Readers POV

You were startled when you saw Loki's eyes open. You pulled back and looked at him cautiously. His eyes were dark with lust and he looked back. You saw his fists in the sheets and you smiled at him. Without saying anything, you bent over again and took it back into your mouth. He growled... growled !! while you sucked and licked gently. You had no idea if it was right what you were doing, but you did not do anything wrong according to the sounds that Loki made.

You were startled when he got up and grabbed your upper arms. He turned under him and hung above you. 'You play with fire, little one', it sounded threateningly. You looked up at him and moistened your lips. He tasted wonderfully salty. That action caused a growl and he suddenly kissed you hard. His tongue penetrated your mouth and he took possession of it. You moaned and stroked his back and let your hand slide into his hair. Again a growl sounded, and he grabbed your wrists and held them over your head.

"Foolish mortal, I can break you like a twig," Loki said threateningly. You swallowed, and realized that he could be right. You looked at him and the look in his eyes became milder. He kissed you again and let one of his hands wander over your body. He rested on your hip and his tongue slipped over your throat to your breasts.

He licked your nipple and bit it gently, making you groan. 'Loki...'

'What?'

I... I... uhm, I am still...I have...never..." you hesitated. If you told him that you were a virgin, maybe he did not want to go any further.

He looked at you and said, "I know you're still a virgin little one. But...you should not have been so curious,' he added wickedly. You gasped as he let a finger slide through your slit. Although it sounded a bit threatening, you were not afraid and you had the impression that if you really did not want to, he would stop. But he was right. You wanted nothing more than that Loki would deflower you. With over 1000 years old he at least knew what he was doing. Add to this that he was a dangerous man, for whom, if you had a little common sense, you should be afraid. But you were not, and you held your breath when his finger touched your clit.

You bent your back and tried to feel more. Loki grinned. 'Patience little one'.  
He continued his attack on your nipples and continued to caress your clit. The sensation of his weight on you and the caresses of his tongue and finger brought you to a climax and you wriggled and groaned as you climaxed.

When the aftershocks of your orgasm stopped you opened your eyes and you found Loki looking straight at you. He had a strange look on his face. 'Do you want me to stop?' You shook your head en without saying anything else, he positioned his member in front of your entrance and pushed the tip inside. You gasped and he stopped.

'I am big, little one, I can not prevent it from hurting'. You nodded and held his shoulders. "Please...you whispered softly. 'I can take it'. With an unexpected tender gesture, he stroked your cheek and then pushed his member into you in one stroke. The pain was sharp and you could not prevent yourself from crying out. Your body tried to stop him from entering, but your hymen broke and Loki pushed until it could not go any further and he was completely in you. You pounded his shoulders and you couldn't help that tears rolled down your cheeks. You blinked them away en saw how his neck muscles were tensed. At that moment, seeing how he toke care to take it easy on you, you realized that you loved him.

He could have chosen not to care about you and your discomfort, but he did, and when the pain cleared away, you stroked his back. You pulled his head towards you and kissed him. If he was already surprised, he did not show it and kissed you back. After a while he started to move and soon he went faster and faster. He pounded in you and now that the pain was gone, you moved with him. His hand disappeared between your bodies and he began to caress your clit again. Your orgasm came again and you felt him come at the same time.

Afterwards he was lying on top of you. He was heavy, but it felt so good and you stroked his back. 'Thank you', you whispered in his ear. You made him laugh and he lifted his head to look at you. "You are still a foolish mortal. Seducing a God. But you are mine, and you remain mine." It sounded possessively, and you got a strange feeling in your stomach. A nice feeling.

 


End file.
